everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DatAsymptote/September OTM Voting (2019)
Congratulations to Airy and Spades!!! <33 Voting will close 25th of August, 11:59pm GMT As always, read the rules and formatting guidelines before voting. *Formatting guidelines exist because votes are counted by "feeding" comment text through an algorithm. By formatting your vote properly, you can prevent us from having to "clean up" text, making for more efficient counting! ::To see instructions on how to format your vote, read the How to Vote section on this very blog. *Additionally, we notice that people have been voting for OCs that interfere with current COTM rules. Please re-familiarise yourself with the rules. *If you are a user of the EAHFW Discord, make sure you have #admin-announcements unmuted. Even if you have the channel muted in general, you should have your channel settings set to getting notifications (the red numbers) from the #admin-announcements channel. ::If you are unsure how to do so, Google it, or ask another user for help. Do note that it is explicitly stated in our Discord server's rules to have the forementioned channel unmuted. Rules COTM Rules #Users should not vote for OCs that belong to them. #An OC who has already won cannot win again. #A character with the same destiny as a previous winner cannot win. #You (the driver/creator) cannot win an OTM twice in a row. #You can only win the OTMs of a given month if you have partaken in the voting for that month. SOTM Rules #You can vote for a ship you have OC(s) in. #OC/Canon is allowed. #The ship does not have to be a romantic relationship nor does it have to contain just two OCs. Poly ships or friendships are accepted. #All the OCs in your ship must be present on the wikia to win the award. You may vote for ships where this is not the case, but they cannot win until all the OCs have been uploaded. #A ship cannot win if a driver involved won SOTM the previous month. Here's a link to the list of COTM and SOTM winners, please give them a read. How to Vote Now that you've read the rules, you may want to know how do you vote for an OC or ship! UPDATED as of 14/05/2019. Please give this a read before you vote. Voting Basics #Voting is done through comments on this very blog post. #You can list the OCs and ships you wish to vote for in a comment, and if you want to add more votes, you can leave another comment or edit your old one. #OCs and Ships can be voted for in the same comment. #You can vote for multiple OCs or ships. ##If so, each vote must be separated by a line break. #Be sure that you are explicit in who or what you want to vote for! "Votes" that simply say "any of X's OCs" will not be counted. Please state a character and a ship by name! ##If we can't tell with absolute certainty who you are voting for, your vote will not be counted. #In extenuating circumstances, votes can be delivered via Discord if it is impossible for the user to deliver them in a Wikia comment. COTM #Character names should be written in full. "Full" is defined as exactly how the OC's name appears in their article page. Ideally, the OC should be linked. #Votes can be formatted as bullet points. We ask you not to use emojis or text other than Wikia-formatted bullet points, as these mess up the alphabetical nature of the counting tool we use. #Comments as to why you are voting for the OC should be present after the OC's name, not before. Once again, this is due to the alphabetical nature of the counting tool. #See below for examples illustrating these voting guidelines. Acceptable: Generic Charming Generic Charming - i love this generic boy! *Generic Charming *Generic Charming - i love this generic boy! Not acceptable: generic boy this is my generic son Generic Charming ✨Generic Charming SOTM #As with COTM, format each vote with either a new line, or bullet points. Comments about the ship should go directly after the vote, not before or on a new line. #All members involved in the ship should be directly named. This can be done by linking their pages within the ship itself, or having names "trail after". ##This is because some ship names overlap (ie, they are associated with different sets of OCs). #In the case of squads with their own page, a link to the squad's page itself is fine. Acceptable: Generic Ship Name - Generic Charming/Shipwrecked Charming - i love them! Generic Ship Name *Generic Ship Name - Generic Charming x Shipwrecked Charming *Generic Ship Name In the case that a ship does not have a name, listing the OCs' names together is acceptable. Generic Charming, Shipwrecked Charming Generic Charming / Shipwrecked Charming Generic Charming & Shipwrecked Charming Not acceptable: they're so cute - Generic Charming / Shipwrecked Charming Generic Ship Name ✨Generic Ship Name Things to Remember #Don't feel pressured to vote for what everyone else has voted for if everyone is voting similarly. #The winner may be unexpected as we count all votes from all previous months when deciding who wins. #It would be wise to vote for OCs with active users. In Case of a Tie The admin team has no specific protocol for a tie, but in the unlikely event we need to pick between two OCs/Ships, we will consider the following: #Which OC/Ship has been on the list the longest. #How many votes the OC/Ship generally gets per month. #Reasons people have given for voting. #How many different people have voted for the OC/Ship Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:OTM Blogs